warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Goffs
The Goffs are an Ork tribe or "klan" who represent the largest and most aggressive of the known Greenskin klanz. The Goffs are the biggest, meanest and most brutish of all their kind, and that's saying something since they are Orks. Of all the Ork klanz, the Goffs are the most inspired by the thrill and thunder of battle. Goffs will take any excuse to start a brawl, even amongst themselves. As a result the Goffs are specialists in hand-to-hand combat who prefer their battles up close and personal. They are particularly fond of the Stikbombz, because they're hurled by hand and are good for close combat in trenches, ruins, bunkers and ratholes. Goffs usually carry a brace of hefty Stikbombz stuffed down their black jackboots. Goff armies are notorious for the sheer number of Ork infantry they muster in times of war. A mob of Goff Boyz is usually at least twenty strong, and a true Goff horde has a hundred times that number at its heart. When the Goffs go to war, the ground shakes to the incessant thump of thousands of steel-capped boots. The Goffs boast the greatest numbers of Nobz and Stormboyz amongst any of the Greenskin klanz. This is because the Goffs are the most militaristic of all the Orks. All Orks love to wage war, and wage war as a way of life, but of the Goffs it can truly be said that they live only for war. Goff whelps indulge in dangerous rituals of strength among themselves. For these contests, they don ritual bulls-head helmets with great bull's horns attached to them. They then charge each other in the manner of raging bulls, colliding with a loud crack as the horned headgear makes contact. The whelps continue to headbutt each other until one has had enough, or until they've headbutted each other to death. Klan Beliefs Excessive deviation from the way of the klan is met with derision, and the miscreant will certainly get clobbered by any Goff Ork Warboss who comes his way. War paint and tattoos are also considered taboo by the Goffs, but skull earrings, death's head pendants, metal studs piercing the flesh, skull-shaped gorgets hung around the throat, and large nose-rings are favoured. To the Goffs, these are the outward signs of the tough character of the inner Ork. Notable Goffs fighting Commissar Yarrick during the Third War for Armageddon]] *'Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka' - Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka (usually shortened to Ghazghkull Thraka) is the greatest Ork Warlord of the present age who launched both the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon against the Imperium of Man in which he led the largest Ork WAAAGH!s seen by Mankind since the Ullanor Crusade before the Horus Heresy. His intent was to seize the strategic Imperial Hive World of Armageddon during the late 41st Millennium. Ghazghkull's greatest nemesis was the Imperial Commissar Yarrick. Klan Appearance of the Goffs klan]] Klan Colours The Orks of the Goff klan dress primarily in black, seeing the gaudy colours sported by other klanz as inappropriate for a serious Ork warrior. Though they sometimes decorate their wargear with checks and dags, camouflage is all but unheard of, being viewed as cowardly in the extreme by the older and more traditional Goffs. After all, what self-respecting Ork would want to do himself out of a good fight by hiding himself from the enemy like a sniveling Grot? The most common decoration is a chequer pattern of black and white or a contrasting border. Head-dress is usually a horned helmet, or a teutonic-style helmet, either of which offers plenty of protection to the neck (similar to the old Stahlhelm or spiked Picklehaube worn by the Imperial German troops of ancient Terra). Members of the klan wear a backplate which bears the Orkish rune of their household which is enamelled in colour on a black ground. The slave herds of Snotlings and Gretchin are not permitted to wear black -- this privilege is reserved for full Goffs alone. However, the Snotz and Grotz are allowed to paint their faces with black paint. The slaves must be content with drab, neutral colours. Any attempt to wear bright colours is met with extreme chastisement at the hands of a disapproving Goff. Klan Totem The Goffs use the bull's head as their klan totem, as they feel a great kinship with bad-tempered, violent and flatulent beasts. Sources *''Codex: Orks (4th Edition), pg. 13 *''Waaargh! Da Orks (1st Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), "Clan Loyalties," by Phil Kelly, pg. 29 *''White Dwarf'' 290 (UK) "Chapter Approved: Ork Claz" by Andy Chambers and Andy Hoare. *''White Dwarf'' 237 (US) "Orky Armies" by Andy Chambers Gallery File:Goffs_Banner2.jpg|Variant of the Goff klan icon Ghazgkhull Thraka RT Era.jpg|A powerful Goffs Warboss Ghaz's Banner 2.jpg|Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka's Personal Banner Ghaz's Banner.jpg|Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka's Boss Banner Ghazghkull's Goff Warband Symbols.jpg|Ghazghkull Thraka's Goff warband iconography Ghazghkull's Goff Warband Symbols 2.jpg|Ghazghkull Thraka's Goff warband iconography used by the various Ork klanz Goffs.jpg|The Goffs and their vehicles File:Goffs_Warleader_Ghazghkull.jpg|A Goff Warlord, the infamous Ghazghkull Thraka File:Goff_Boyz.jpg|A Goffs Boy -- some of the biggest and 'ardest of the Ork klanz File:Goff_Boyz_2.jpg|A Goffs Boy armed with a Shoota and a Choppa File:Goffs_Deff_Dred.jpg|A Goffs Deff Dred; many Orks make the mistake of becoming a Deff Dred pilot in the belief that it is a shortcut too power; in truth, it's a shortcut to a life spent in a walking metal can, albeit one with big klawz and gunz File:Goffs_Killa_Kan.jpg|A Goffs Killa Kan Category:G Category:Ork Tribes Category:Ork